Liar: A Series of Short OneShots
by BeastsMadlyInLove
Summary: Just some one-shots that I randomly thought of....please read and review! : Thanks! Mostly Fuu/Mugen Rated for language and future content!
1. The Saint and The Sinner

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Samurai Champloo, and I probably never ever will, so don't sue me. Kay?_

Story One: The Saint and the Sinner

He would lie to her; the same way he lied to every drunken whore who had ever lain in his own drunken embrace. He was good at it; both the lying and the sex, and as far as he was concerned those tramps feelings didn't exactly matter to him once the sun was up.

_She_ wasn't just some whorish tramp, though.

He took a swig of the sake that lay on the ground beside them and shook his head; long curling strands of dark hair fell in front of his face. He squirmed around beside her to free his hand, a bit scared to wake her up not just because he hadn't thought of the lie yet, but because she looked so at peace.

He moved the hair out of his face and rested his cheek on his palm. Her face was illuminated by the light of the dying fire behind him. Her lips were curled into a smile…a smile that would fade when the morning came.

Another swig, this time to finish off the bottle, and once he set the empty glass back down on the soil, his gut lurched with a sickening feeling. He was such a horrible man. He didn't deserve her, didn't want to desire her, but he had. If only they hadn't gotten so drunk or if only _she_ hadn't smiled so sweetly at Fish-face; he would not be in the situation that he was in now.

She stirred a little and sighed, and he stiffened. He had to think of something to do, anything to do to fix what he'd done; but even Mugen knew when things were not fixable.

Her eyes opened and gazed up at him, and his heart stopped for a second. Their journey had begun that night in the teahouse, and would be ending shortly…without ever fulfilling its cause. _Please don't speak_, he thought as he watched her. His hands reached for the sake bottle, but then he remembered it was empty.

"Fuck," he whispered, slightly disgusted that the sake was gone. He needed to get drunk, drunker than he currently was; that way it wouldn't hurt him as much when he left. He wanted to be so drunk that he wouldn't think of all the awful things that could happen to her once he wasn't around, or about the things that would happen if he stayed.

He didn't deserve her. He was a pirate, a thief, a samurai who didn't care what happened to the rest of the world as long as he ended up on top. Dirty men like him didn't deserve pure innocent girls. Brutes like him didn't deserve anything higher than what they were, and she…she was a fucking saint, a goddess; his one weakness…his one downfall.

"Fuck!" he said a little louder; too loud.

"Mugen?" she groggily whispered, opening up her eyes half way, the hangover starting to consume her.

He was too ashamed to turn to face her, kept his face turned towards the empty bottle and the dying flames. There was no other choice. He would lie to her; the same way he lied to every drunken whore who had ever lain in his own drunken embrace. He was good at it; both the lying and the sex, and as far as he was concerned those tramps feelings didn't exactly matter to him once the sun was up.

_She_ wasn't just some whorish tramp, though.

"Mugen?" she asked again, and her voice quivered, her breath stilled.

She was a goddamned saint…he was a filthy sinner.

As they lay there in silence, both of the hearts broke a little at the truth.

A/N: Was it good? Please review regardless of what you thought. All reviews are welcome, and if I receive a couple, I'll post another story! Thanks!  
--- BeastMadlyInLove


	2. If Only

Disclaimer: _I do not own Samurai Champloo…and never ever will. It's sad, but true, so don't sue me. _

Story Two: If Only

Years had passed.

Horribly long years full of pain and suffering and the thought of what could have been; what should have been, if only…

The more that she looked back on that time, the more her heart longed to forget. But forgetting the thing that had helped shape her into what she was today seemed much harder than anything…besides the day that she left them at the fork in the path. Unfortunately, she would have to move on. Mugen and Jin were never coming back, no matter what they had said on that day. It would do her no good to wait and waste her life away.

Oh, but if only…

She had loved him; loved him more than she ever thought she would love a person again. She knew then and even now that loving the two of them wasn't such a good idea, but there was nothing she could do to change the way her heart ached in the afternoons when she walked to the same path, and waited for those same faces, only to never see them.

Sometimes, she wanted to know why. Why did things turn out this way for her? Why didn't he turn around…why didn't she turn around? But wondering why would help her now, in fact, wondering about things never did her any good. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, waiting for the next customer to walk into the small tea house she had managed to open. She closed her eyes, needed to rest for a moment; needed to get rid of the grief and misery.

The bells above the tea house's entrance rang softly; her eyes remained closed.

"Hey you," a gruff voice called. She heard the shuffling of clothing, the clanking of metal against the wooden table's legs. "Can you hurry it the fuck up? I'm thirsty as hell."

She moved away from the door frame and grabbed the pitcher of water from the counter beside her. "I'm coming…calm down, would you?"

She tried her hardest not to look at the customer as she poured him a glass of water. "Water's all you get for free…water and something small to eat, if you're hungry."

"That's fine," he said. "Say, girlie…do I know you?"

_Well, this is it, girlie. Don't cry…maybe we'll cross paths again someday…_

She had tried her hardest not to look, but now it seemed that looking was inevitable. She turned her head and glanced at him, her brown doe-like eyes sparking for a moment before dying quicker than a stray ember. It wasn't him; she knew better than to hope that it would be.

"I don't think so," she whispered, and a tear escaped her eye, ran down her pale cheek. She turned away from him and set the pitcher onto the table.

They would probably never cross paths again. But hoping gave her a reason to wake up in the morning; a reason to live each new day was good for her.

"Are you sure I don't know you?"

"I'm sure," she said.

She walked back into the kitchen and wiped away at the tears. It hadn't been Mugen, and she had been stupid to ever think it would be.

Oh, but if only…

A/N: Here's another one, as promised! =] Remember, review! I'll try to make the next one a little longer.

---- BeastsMadlyInLove


End file.
